Your Life in Someone Else's Eyes
by edgeofmyemotions
Summary: When Sasha made the resolve to object at a wedding she couldn't bear to see through, she made sure she was prepared for anything. Anything. Except maybe bursting in on the wrong church. And objecting at the wrong wedding. And suddenly being invited to coffee by the groom. Oh well. Rated for characters' unfiltered mouths and my own paranoia.
1. Prologue

A/N: It's been a year and five months since I posted something here. I've been writing some stuff here and there, but I never really got around posting it. But now, with renewed vigor, I finally got my crap together and started to write and post again! You can blame it on the anime and manga I've been overloading myself with lately XD and also on this particular pairing. It's all fun and games until you start shipping it. Next thing you know it's taking over your life. Oh well.

* * *

PROLOGUE

Anxious brown eyes darted nervously around the cab their owner was situated in. High-heel clad feet tapped impatiently on its carpeted floor.

"Can't you go any faster?" her voice spoke up.

"About that Miss…I'm afraid I can't do that." The driver's rough voice answered, eyes still on the road. "Traffic's pretty heavy around this time so it might take a while before we reach the place."

The girl did nothing but sigh nervously in return.

He hit the brake at a red light and snuck a glance at his passenger. "You look rather nice today. You said you were going to a church…you attending a wedding?"

The girl blushed and fiddled with a strand of brown hair on her shoulder before looking away.

"Yeah something like that. Oh wait we're here. Here's your pay. Keep the change. Thanks so much!" she sprinted out the cab without another word, a small amount of money carelessly tossed on the seat.

"Wait hold on! Miss the- never mind…" he sighed as he watched the girl barge her way through the church's door.

"Oh well. I should probably just stay here until she realizes she's at the wrong church."

"We are all gathered here today to commemorate the union of two people…"

Jean chose to drone out the words coming out of the reverend's mouth. _The sooner we get this over with the better._

Minutes ticked on, the suit he had on feeling more uncomfortable by the second, his patience running thinner and thinner.

"Should anyone object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A small part deep inside him hoped that someone will intervene.

.

.

.

_Someone…_

.

.

.

_Anyone…_

.

.

.

_Please…_

.

.

.

"I OBJECT!"

_Oh thank God…_

.

.

.

_Wait._

.

.

.

_Who the hell is that?_

* * *

"I OBJECT!"

The whole placed turned silent as Sasha's outburst resonated the air. They gave curious looks at the girl panting near the entrance. Just who was that? Was she a bitter ex-girlfriend out for revenge? Or was she a friend of the bride who was inexplicably in love with the groom? Maybe even a secret affair of the groom? The last thing on their minds was some random girl who sabotaged the wrong wedding.

The couple at the altar was stunned to say the least, mere moments away before 'sealing the deal'. The priest was equally shocked, eyes widening with almost comical astonishment.

And what of the girl at the entrance you ask? It took her a full minute to realize just what the hell she's gotten herself into.

Sasha surveyed her surroundings. She didn't know any of these people. But then again…the bride was short with blonde hair and blue eyes. And the groom was fairly tall himself like Berthold…maybe he just dyed his hair beige before the wedding?

Choosing to push her luck and deliver the final blow to what was left of her pride she spoke in a small voice.

"This doesn't happen to be the Annie Leonhart – Berthold Hoover Wedding right?"

The guests merely shook their heads in condolence. The sound of hands face-palming resounded. The groom pointed to the wall behind him with his thumb. There, in all its unbound glory, was the testament to Sasha's own stupidity, written in big, fancy lettering.

_Jean & Krista_

.

.

.

"Oh shit."

A/N: That was crappy…oh well I'll make sure to update soon. But between my general laziness, paranoia, perfectionism, and a crap-ton of other excuses I'm pulling out of my ass, I'm not sure as to when soon is. Next week? Next month? And this prologue wasn't beta read by the way. So forgive any grammar mistakes you happen to have come across…*bows on the floor with no intention of getting back up*

Love it? Hate it? Please drop a review if you have the time (^o^)V

Till next time

edgeofmyemotions


	2. Okay

Chapter 1: Okay

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. If I did I would've revealed Hanji's true gender by now. And made all of my ships canon. But alas, I do not own the masterpiece of Hajime Isayama. Neither do I own any of the songs I use at the beginning of my chapters.

* * *

_I like your smile_

_But even introductions need to last a while_

-Okay, Backhouse Mike

* * *

Sasha was in a pickle.

(But then again she's never exactly been very fond of that particular vegetable so allow me to rephrase that.)

Sasha was in a potato.

And this potato was not one she could drop as if it was scalding, nor was it one she could gulp down as if it was nothing. No, this very potato was thrown at her face, leaving her with very little time to react. Figuratively speaking of course. Literally speaking, she would've been knocked unconscious by now.

She would've preferred the latter.

She was honestly prepared for anything. A catfight with the bride? Sure! Disturbingly buffed up men called to take her away? Go ahead! Hell she was even prepared for a _sixty-foot humanoid giant_ to suddenly pop right in and kick a hole in the church wall and eat everyone.

But _thi_s?

Walking in the wrong church and intruding the wrong wedding?

This is just dumb. No, dumb would be an understatement. This could've been downright hilarious had it been someone else. But apparently it hadn't. So for now she'll just stick with a different adjective to use for this particular situation. _Moronic? Stupid? Idiotic?_

She shot another glance at the guests.

_Yep. That seems right._

Being beaten up by a potato seemed like _such_ a good idea right now.

Sasha coughed and gained her composure. She attempted putting on the most dignified face she could muster. It only came out as a grimace. She bit her lip.

"I see. Carry on."

She turned around, practically _feeling _hundreds of eyes piercing holes on her back. Had they stared more intensely, she would've burst into flames right then and there. Her hands grasped the ivory handles of the door. She walked out, closed it behind her and shuffled a good distance away from the church.

She looked up to the heavens, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath…

And let out a scream that could shatter glass and topple brick walls.

"Oi."

She whipped her neck at the unfamiliar voice.

"You're making way too much noise there. People are getting frightened." He said, his eyes sullen and uninterested.

_This guy…why does he seem so familiar?_

_Hold on..._

.

.

.

_Ample height._

.

.

.

_Hazel eyes._

.

.

.

_Beige hair._

Sasha's brown eyes nearly popped out of her head.

_This is the groom! The hell is he doing here?_

"You were that girl from earlier weren't you?"

_Oh shit I've been caught! Need to escape. Need to escape. I NEED TO ESCAPE._

"Oi, did you even hear me?"

"Oh…Yes. That was me. Sorry about that." She grimaced uncomfortably.

An awkward silence followed after. _What am I still doing here?_

"What was his name again?"

The spur of his words triggered a mixed amount of emotions from the girl. Mainly confusion.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"If you weren't intending to sabotage my wedding, you seemed hellbent to break up someone else's. Whose?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her posture. This time she wasn't blaming it on the heels she was wearing.

"It doesn't really matter now does it? And aren't you supposed to be getting married or something?" she asked, brows knit together as she side glanced him.

"The wedding was postponed."

"What." Her eyes nearly bulged out her head the second time that day.

"My mother-in-law -well supposed to be mother-in-law anyways- postponed it. Something about this being a bad omen for our wedding life or whatever. She's always been over that superstitious shit. It's been moved to three months from now." He met her stunned gaze with a smirk.

Sasha was now speechless. To whomever this guy was, Jean, if she recalled, she may or may not have just ruined everything for him. '_Why the hell is he smirking? I just wrecked his entire wedding…'_

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you."

_'Did he just read my mind?'_

"No you're talking out loud."

"Oh."

"You're weird you know that?" he chuckled.

She shrugged. "I suppose."

"You still haven't answered my question though."

She didn't meet his gaze and stayed silent.

"Wanna talk about it over coffee?"

_The heck is this guy getting at?_

"Uhh sure. When?"

"Right now."

"Wait what?"

He didn't respond, and instead took her by the wrist and led her to the nearest café. She didn't bother resisting and opted to stare at his back. _He's still in his suit_, she mused. To the random passerby, they would've looked like a couple going to prom. Except that it wasn't prom season, they were already finished with college, and the two hardly knew each other. Oh well.

They traveled in awkward silence. It was Jean however who broke it.

"Still haven't gotten your name though." He sneaked a glance at the girl behind him.

"It's Sasha. Sasha Braus."

* * *

Krista winced as she took out the pins holding up her hair. Messy waves of blonde cascaded on her back as she sighed and set the pins on her vanity. They were deadly close to piercing holes through her skull. She could finally save her brain from being _impaled_.

Another perk of having that girl burst into her wedding.

She might have to put up with her mother's rambling for a while, but that was a small price to pay to have this arrangement put off for another three months.

She made it a mental note to find that girl and thank her.

No longer was Krista in her wedding dress, as she had changed into a sundress that went just above her knees and a light sweater, both of which will never be as constricting as that gown. _Whose idea was it to have me wear a corset anyways? Oh right. Mother dearest._

She grumbled lightly.

Her mother had taken the time to apologize profusely to all the guests, so she had most of the afternoon to herself.

_Thank heavens_, she grinned.

_I should probably get something to eat. I'm starved._

She made her way out her house in no time, opting go on foot the full six blocks after finally freeing her feet from the torture device they dubbed stilettos. Heels never really benefited her anyways. _Except maybe add to my height. Or in my case, the apparent lack thereof._

With another sigh she entered the cafe, the smell of coasting coffee beans filling her nostrils. The sound of cash registers and light chatter resonate the air. She took her place on the line closest to her and patiently waited for her turn.

She ordered her fill, paid the bill and walked out, Caramel Macchiato in hand, still deep in thought.

Even if it's been moved three months later, that doesn't mean she's not going to be forced to marry someone she barely knew. Her parents broke the news to her just a few months ago, and before she could even respond they set it final and dragged her along to a seamstress for a dress fitting. When she told her best friend Ymir about it over the phone a few days later, the taller girl nearly blasted her ear off with non-stop questions as to whom and why. When she didn't respond Ymir practically _rammed her car at their front gate_ while blasting her car horn. _In the middle of the night_. Her mother threatened to sue her for property damage. The younger woman threatened to sue back for violating human freedom. Whatever that meant. Their strife was finally ceased when Krista got in between them. After which she invited the taller girl to be her Maid of Honor, an offer which both parties scowled at, but nonetheless agreed to. Though the two women were still in a war zone, their hostility dropped when the smaller girl was around. Krista would just sigh and try to ignore the tension obviously boiling over between the two. But she had to admit, it was funny how her best friend showed the same contempt and frustration she never could. She'd have to thank her for that at some point.

In a flurry of blonde and brown she collided into something hard, spilling her drink on the pavement.

"Ouch."

It was when she looked up that she realized what she bumped into wasn't something, but some_one_ (or more accurately, someone's _chest_). Baby blue eyes met midnight as she took a closer look at who she bumped into_. Tied back blonde hair. Button-up shirt. Book under his arm. _

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" she asked, dainty hand grasping his arm.

"Not at all. My coffee's pretty much wasted now though." He replied sheepishly.

It took her a second glance to the pavement that she realized that there were _two_ empty cups there. Not one.

"Oh dear. Let me make it up to you. It was me who didn't look where I was going. Please?" she insisted, eyes nearly watering at the request. By some mysterious force of nature and physics the sun chose to shine more brightly at that exact moment, its rays reflecting into her hair and giving her a heavenly aura.

_'She's a goddess...'_ the boy thought.

"It's weird, I get called that often." She giggled.

"Did I say that aloud? I mean- sure. Yeah. Coffee sounds- coffee does seem nice." He stuttered, flushing and not meeting her gaze.

"I believe I didn't get your name yet Miss." Armin caught up with her as she made her way back to the café.

"It's Krista." She smiled and nodded gratefully as he opened the door for her.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Armin."

* * *

It took Sasha 10 minutes to finally give her answer. But before she did she took the time to pick at the baked potato she ordered along with her drink. Jean merely stared at her patiently. She took a deep breath.

"His name was Berthold Hoover. We first met in High School. We were…good friends. He was closer to a guy named Reiner though. Anyways, he was a nice guy_. Really_ nice. He offered me some of his lunch a couple times, gave me all of it on other occasions. He didn't tell the teachers that I secretly hid food during classes, didn't care that I get hungry way more often than what was considered 'normal'…it turns out I ended up falling for him in Senior Year…it just…happened. Do you know what I mean?"

Jean nodded, silently telling her to go on.

"And…well, turns out he liked this other girl named Annie when we were in college. Annie wasn't exactly…nice. And don't get the wrong idea; she wasn't a stuck-up bitch either. She was just…_Annie_. She was quiet. She didn't mingle much with the others. I thought I caught Bert staring at her a couple of times. Thought it was all just in my head so I shook it off. Next thing I knew he came up to me asking for advice on how to ask her out. I was this close to telling him how I really felt." She brought her hand up and curled it into a fist, leaving out her thumb and forefinger. They were merely millimeters apart. She dropped her hand with a sigh.

"But I didn't. I blew my chance. I thought that maybe they wouldn't last, but I was wrong. They ended up going steady for years. Then I found out he was planning to propose to her. I was the first person he told." She chuckled bitterly. "I figured that my last chance would be today, at their wedding. But as you can tell," she gestured to herself. "I blew that chance as well." She slouched into her chair and finished her spud in one gulp.

He nodded again. "Sorry to hear that." She watched as he took a sip from his coffee. "Hey Jean?"

He hummed in response.

"I answered your questions. Mind answering mine?"

He shrugged. "Sure why not."

Sasha took a deep breath.

"I may or may not have just ransacked your wedding and embarrassed myself in front of hundreds of people. Yet you're acting so nice to me; treating me to coffee and listening to me rant about my non-existent love life. Why is that?"

"Believe it or not I never wanted to get married. You actually saved me back there."

Her brows furrowed the second time that day. "Huh? Then why did you..?" she trailed off, leaving him to fill in the blanks.

He sighed. "The whole 'wedding'," he air-quoted. "It was all an arrangement. Purely political."

Sasha cocked her head to side, clearly more confused than she initially was.

"My parent's idea. Thought it would help the economic _abortion_ they call the family business." He supplied.

"Ah." She nodded.

"Mom came up to me once a couple months back saying that I should consider getting married to a 'family friend'. Found out that this so-called family friend turned out to be the daughter of one of our investors. Anyways, I told her I'll think about it. Truth be told I didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone at the time. Much less get married. Then three weeks ago they told me. Turns out I was."

"So they planned and thrust you into marriage without your consent?" Sasha quipped.

"No shit Sherlock." He deadpanned.

Despite the blunt way he said it, and the indirect insult put into his words, the brunette chuckled. "Why not give it a chance though? She seemed like a nice girl. Krista right?"

He nodded. "Yeah she was. She's really nice, even dubbed a goddess other times. It's just that I wasn't in the mood to get married, ya know? I'm aware that twenty-four isn't too young to get married, but I wanted to wait for the right time. Not be dragged into it like dogs being forced to fuck each other for offspring." His eyes were dead serious.

Sasha only nodded, taking in the fact that they were nearly the same age. "I see. I was under the impression that you were gay or something."

He shot her a glare. She raised her hands up in surrender. "I kid, I kid. Lighten up." She exhaled and dropped her hands. "Sorry though."

"For what exactly?" Jean dropped the glare and merely quirked an eyebrow at the dejected look on her face. _She looks better smiling_, he mused.

"For making you feel obliged to treat me to coffee. Then suddenly questioning your sexuality." She looked away sheepishly.

"Nah don't worry about it. You just bailed me out of the worst day of the rest of my life. Now that it's still _my_ life. This is the least I could do for you." He reached for her hand across the table and held in his own. She met his gaze at the sudden contact. He was smiling at her.

Her heart skipped a beat as she smiled back.

* * *

She had bumped into him on the street just awhile ago and offered to replace his spilled drink. Suddenly it went from there to taking a little place by the window to comments about the weather to a game of 20 questions to suddenly being in a full-on debate on a topic they had no idea the other knew so extensively about. At some point Krista wondered if they really just met, but shrugged it off and tuned back in on the conversation at hand. She was enjoying this.

"…and that's why I believe that Lelouch is alive." Armin concluded, pleased with his reasoning.

"You've got it all wrong Armin! You're forgetting that he was _stabbed in the chest_. There's no way he could've-"

"C.C. survived _a shot in the head_. And another one in the chest. He's immortal now just like her. Who else could she have been talking to on that cart in the last episode?"

"He didn't even respond back. She could've just been talking to him telepathically like what she did with Marianne."

"That may be. And that also depends on which version you watched. Subbed or dubbed?"

"Both. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You forgot the guy smirking in the cart."

"That could've been someone else." Krista tried to argue, she knew full well she had lost that round.

"Wanna bet on it?" he added cheekily.

"I hardly know you Armin. You could be an ax murderer." She jokingly narrowed her eyes at him.

He laughed, getting the reference. "Yeah maybe. There is the possibility. For the record I never really pegged you to be into this kind of stuff. And I believe it's your turn Krista."

Said girl snuck a glance at her watch before going her turn. 4:57. Her mother was going to _kill_ her. Had she really been out that long? She turned back to her companion with an apologetic look. "Armin…I'm sorry but…I have to go now."

His smile dropped. "Oh. I see."

She slowly got up from her chair. "It was nice talking to you though." She smiled brightly at him before saying her goodbye and making her way to the exit. She walked out, looking up at the orange sky that set fire to the clouds in the horizon. Meeting Armin by chance was…nice. It was a refreshing break. A break she very much needed. She wasn't nearly two blocks away from the door when a voice called to her.

"Krista wait!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to see Armin running towards her, arms waving frantically. _Guess he's not so athletic_, she mused.

He finally caught up to her, panting heavily and resting his hands on his knees.

"You…forgot…this…" the taller blonde said between pants. He extended his hand to the girl in front of him. In it was a wrinkled up handkerchief.

"So you chased me out the door just to give back my handkerchief…?" she took the scrap of fabric in his hand with a questioning but amused look.

"Yep." He straightened up and walked away. "I'll be going now. Bye." He offered a backhanded wave and set off.

Krista didn't realize she was smiling after him until he was out of sight. With a small laugh she went back to the direction she intended to go and reached for her purse. It was when she looked at its contents that she realized that her hankie was still inside. She stopped in her tracks.

_Then whose is this? _

Curious, she unfolded the bandanna in her hand and peered at the neat scrawl hastily written on it.

_555-1103_

_Armin Arlert_

She flushed multiple shades of red before shoving the scrap of cloth in her bag and quickening her pace back home.

_Darn him. Sneaky little jerk._

But no amount of cursing and running could stop the blush that remained on her cheeks, or the smile that started to form on her lips.

* * *

"It's raining."

Sasha looked up at the sky, cerulean long been replaced with inky black and dotted with stars, droplets drizzling on the pavement making it look like wrought silver. The breeze nipped at her nose and skin with a chill that sent her shivering. The café had already closed, and they had no choice but to vacate the vicinity. What Sasha didn't understand was how she lost track of so much time while with this guy she had _just met_. Jean didn't seem so bothered by it though.

"You don't say?"

She huffed in annoyance and shot him a look. "I didn't even bring an umbrella. Ugh..." she wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to get warm.

She heard the rustling of fabric as she turned her attention back to the sky.

"Here."

She turned to see his arm extended to her, jacket in hand.

"I can't accept that. You'll catch a cold."

"_You_ will if you don't take it. It's fine. My shirt's long sleeved anyways."

She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off when he went behind her and draped the jacket over her bare shoulders. _It is kinda warm… _

She unconsciously pulled it closer over her frame after putting her arms through the sleeves. "I'm sorry you had to do this."

He took hold of her arm.

"Sasha for crying out loud stop apologizing. I said it was fine. Now stop saying sorry. We're cool." He released his grip and sighed. The next she knew he looked her back in the eyes and grinned. "Okay?"

She couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

"Okay."

* * *

A/N 1: I'll be honest. I freaked out when I first saw two followers six hours after I posted the prologue. Like seriously. Thanks so much! *virtually hugs* Anyways, I'll try my best to have the second chapter up as soon as I can, But with school coming up in two weeks I might be held back a bit. No matter! I swear on Sasha's love for potatoes I will finish this story!

A/N 2: Points to anyone who can guess the origin behind the last four digits in Armin's number

A/N 3: Random Code Geass reference, I know.

A/N 4: Post a review if you have the time (^o^)V

Till next time my lovelies!

edgeofmyemotions


End file.
